Packaging containers which combine a product-receiving compartment with a peelable lidding provide consumers with a convenient means to open the container without the use of scissors, knives or other cutting implements. Typically, such packaging containers are opened by first gripping a portion of the lidding that extends beyond the perimeter of the product-receiving compartment, and then peeling back the lidding. It would be desirable to provide a packaging container having an easy-open feature.